Return of the chicken butthaired ninja
by HoliMoliCow
Summary: Sakura is a medic nin-obviously, she gets a patient. its sasuke. i suck at summaries. read it it's good


Heyo

**Heyo! Decided to make a little one-shot because I'm bored, basically. Well, anywho, on with the story, it's SasuSaku!**

**P.S. me no own Naruto me own plot of this. OR DO I?! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking towards the hospital, I was late, but honestly I couldn't care less. Hmmm, Kakashi is wearing off on me. Aww well! I got to the hospital ten minutes later than I was supposed to.

Lifting up a clipboard, I looked to see who she had first, No surgeries, just some check-ups and stuff, and Kakashi is in here again! Nurses are probably trying to restrain him, hehe. But he's not my patient, he's . . . haHA! He's got the gay guy! This'll be hilarious. I'm gonna go watch.

I was sniggering as I walked down the halls, trying to stop laughing. I got to his room, I slid the door open real slow, and got glomped by Kakashi.

"Sakuuuraaa! Help me! He's been feeling me up all fricken day!"

"Now, now Kakashi, I wasn't, I was cleaning your wounds, that just happen to be on your lower back." At this, I couldn't hold it in; I burst out laughing, and held my sides as I tried to get air.

"Sakura, stop laughing! This isn't funny, I want a new nurse!" Kakashi huffed, while folding his arms and sitting down.

"You look soo cute! You look like a little five year old, hold on till I get a pic." He jumped up so fast the gay guy fell over.

"Get me a new nurse, Sakura!"

"Fine, if you want a new one, go to the front desk." Walking away, I was still giggling. Ok, room 267, and I'm treating . . . I can't say his name! Shit! What am I gonna do! I walked into the patient's room to see, an old man sitting on the bed, asleep. Thank God!

I went through the usual check up and left, when Tsunade came over to me, uh-oh. Hope this isn't about Kakashi.

"Sakura, new patient just in. Serious injuries, room 298, go. Now." She said before walking away, looks like I've got no choice. I walked in to see . . . Sasuke!

It has been four years since I saw him last, when I was fifteen, I'm now nineteen. I don't know what to feel. I feel, happy, I guess, but also ashamed, last time we met, I just stared, didn't do anything, time to prove myself.

**Normal POV**

"Hello. I'm Sakura; I'll be treating you today."

'Sakura?! She's a medic nin? Ha, musn't be that badly injured then, if they sent her to heal me. She's too weak to do anything serious.' Sasuke thought.

"Hmmm, looks like your spine is shattered, your lung is punctured, and you have some deep cuts that are infected."

'Or maybe I am, this'll hurt.' He thought again.

"Hold still, when I'm healing your spine you'll feel a tickling sensation, but it shouldn't hurt."

'Shouldn't being the operative word, it will if she's doing it.'

"Ok, we're done, just let me get some ointment for those cuts. Be right back."

'I didn't even know she was doing anything! She must be good if she did it that fast.'

With Sakura . . .

'Yeah, I showed him! Can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him I've surpassed Tsunade!'

She walked back and saw Sasuke was wincing.

"You ok?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or no? I need real words."

"It's a no."

"Where does it hurt?" He pointed to his side. She checked it.

"Looks like a bruise on the inside, I can't heal that and neither can anyone else because of where it is. I'll numb the pain but that's all I can do, I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the hospital. Now turn around so I can do so." She numbed the pain and spread the cream on all his wounds, then bandaged his entire torso.

'His well toned, six-pack!' Inner Sakura screamed in her head. She ignored her.

"Right, can you stand?" He nodded.

"Come with me then." He stood and followed her, after he had put on his shirt. She led him to the front desk.

"Can I help, Haruno-sama?" The secretary asked, then, upon looking up, said flirtatiously to Sasuke.

"Can I help you?" Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke ignored her.

"I need a room for Uchiha-san." Sakura said.

"Uhh, here. Room 345. Third floor, se-"

"I think I know my way around now thank-you." She said still peeved that she had flirted. Sasuke noticed this and smirked. 'So she does still like me. I was getting worried there.'

When they got to the room, Sakura told Sasuke to lie down, while she wrote his information on the clipboard.

"I'll be your doctor for your stay. It's the end of my shift now, so I'll see you tomorrow Uchiha-san." Sasuke was a bit hurt that she hadn't said Sasuke-kun, so he said, "Call me Sasuke, we're not strangers." Sakura smiled, she had noticed that he got annoyed that she had said 'Uchiha-san'.

"Ok, Sasuke-san." His face fell, she still said –san. "Hehe, I knew that would annoy you Sasuke-kun, see you later."

"Later." Just as she was about to leave she said, "Oh, if you see Kakashi, tell me." She meant so that she could stop him from getting out of the hospital, they were basically brother and sister, but Sasuke thought differently, and was hurt.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X **

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, and quickly got up. She did her morning routine and got a quick breakfast on the way.

She went straight to Sasuke's room.

"Good morning! Have a good night's sleep?"

". . ."

She walked over to the window to see that the curtains were closed. She pulled them open to see . . . At least twenty girls crowded around the window. She sweat dropped.

"No, I didn't know why? The secretary told everyone that I was here!"

"That's not allowed. Want me to fire her?"

"You can fire people!"

"Yeah, I'm top medic in fire country; I'll just tell shishou that she annoyed me."

"Don't you mean _second_ best?"

"No. . . ."

"What about Tsunade?"

"I surpassed her" The look on his face was priceless. "Did you see Kakashi?"

"No."

"Good, he hates hospitals, last time we had to tie him to the bed."

"Wait, you're not dating?" She went outside to buy coffee, came back, in drank it, then spat it out.

"Of coarse not! We're more like brother and sister! You crack me up."

"Hn."

"Stop saying that!"

"Aa."

"That too!"

"Hn." She screamed, quietly.

"Talk like a normal person, or I will eat you!"

"What the hell!" He smiled, yes _smiled_!

"OMFG! You _smiled_! Not smirk, but smile! It's the apocalypse!"

"Ha-ha. Do you still like me?"

"What? Well that was random. Of course, you're like a best friend."

"I meant the _other_ way." She was suddenly serious.

"No."

"Oh." He was disappointed.

"I never liked you. I loved you, and always will."

"I love you too."

"What! Serious?!"

"Yes." He got up and kissed her. "Then I've gotta ask. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X**

**2 years later . . .**

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno, to love and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as you wife?"

"I do." He smiled, but no one gasped, this was normal now, he wasn't emotionless anymore, he was quite the opposite, always laughing, telling jokes, since that day, the day that Sakura Haruno, said yes.

"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha, to love and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as your husband?"

She cried. "I do!"

"You may kiss the bride." He did, and everyone stood up and cheered.

**And that's it! Hope you liked it! Review people! **


End file.
